Mira
|gender=Female |hair=Brown |occupation=Unknown |status=Deceased (during the VLR ending and in some other histories) Alive (during the true ZTD ending) |voice=Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) Rachel Kimsey (English) |age=Unknown |eye=Green |relative=Eric (boyfriend/husband) Unnamed mother |appearances=''Zero Time Dilemma'' }} Mira is a woman in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game. She is dating Eric and he considers her his "angel". She is Eric's girlfriend, and after the events of the game, his wife. Along with Eric, Sean and Q, Mira is a member of Team Q. Although Mira is typically calm and level-headed during the game's events, she is in reality a cold-hearted delirious bloodthirsty psychopathic serial killer who enjoys the act of killing. She has a victim count of at least 18, since these were only the found bodies - it's possible she has a victim count in the 20s or 30s. Since she was partially responsible for Radical-6 outbreak and subsequent Antimatter Plant Explosions, she could, in a way, be seen as having victim count over 6 billion. Mira is unable to feel human emotions such as sadness, pain, sympathy, empathy, joy, etc, and inappropriately treats many situations (or perhaps life itself) as one big joke to be amused and entertained by as a result of her emotional impairment and psychopathic upbringing. Appearance Mira has long brown parted hair that reaches half way down her back and green eyes. Her long fingernails and toenails are painted black. She wears gold-colored hoop earrings. She wears a red jacket with three-fourths sleeves, which is zipped open to reveal her chest. The jacket has a blue stripe and zipper on both sides; underneath it is a purple bra lined with a thick black stripe with decorative studs on it. She wears black short shorts with red laces on the sides. Her shoes are black platform sandals with zippers and red heels. A black-with-gold-decorations belt is around her waist, although most of the belt is hidden under her jacket and only seems to appear on her right hip. Mira wears a thin gold-colored fashion bracelet on her right wrist which is very similar to her earrings. Finally, she has a bracelet like the ones the other participants are wearing on her left wrist. When she attacks D-Team after Diana chooses not to press the button in the Healing Room, she wears a hooded cloak which obscures her identity. During Q ending 1, Mira is covered in blood after killing Eric and removing his heart. Personality Mira has a similar personality to Lotus as she seems to act based on logic, not emotions, and she is not afraid to speak her mind. She hardly shows emotions and thinks of herself as dull. Despite that, she is assertive and always speaks her mind even though she can be extremely blunt and insensitive sometimes ("Eric, I'm going to kill you.") She is even friendly to Sean and defends Sean from Eric's constant blaming. Mira has also been shown to be intelligent and cunning; she is an avid fan of reading books and knows about the Sleeping Beauty problem. At one point, she read a book on metempsychosis and discusses philosophical theories of its importance in relation to memories and the concept of reincarnation, as well as the value of memories in relation to identity. Psychopathy and emotional disorders In reality, Mira is unable to fully grasp the nature of emotions. Ever since she was a child, she was "always" perceived as "callous" and "unfeeling" by others. The fact that Mira was perceived as "unfeeling" means she has or has had reduced affect display. She has a warped sense of where the source of emotions are as, her mother explained, emotions come from a person's heart. Mira took this phrase literally as a child and developed a fascination with the human heart. When she was formed in her mother's womb, the genomes that formed her brain cortex governing emotions never formed correctly, resulting in emotional and empathetic impairment. Later, after killing her first victim, this gave rise to her psychopathy, which she may have also been genetically predisposed to. It is possible Mira has anhedonia. Mira is able to fake and feign emotions in order to get what she wants, observing and mimicking the emotions of others, faking emotions, happiness and smiles. Mira is, secretly, a textbook psychopath. She feels no remorse for killing humans or animals. She enjoys killing humans and animals, finding fun and pleasure in it. Mira believes she has the "right" to kill any human or animal she desires. She is selfish and doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself, even if it means they are hurt in the process. She seems completely devoid of any moral conscience and empathy, laughing in amusement after Eric tells her about his abusive life. When Eric is shot in the heart by Sean, Mira is more upset by the fact that his heart has been damaged by the crossbow arrow rather than Eric being in pain and suffering, showing where her priorities lie. Mira is psychologically sick, twisted, depraved, vicious and extremely dangerous. Despite this, it's difficult to categorize or label her as "evil" since she has a mental impairment. Mira views humans, especially men, as pathetic, uninteresting, naive, helpless weaklings, as well as amusing creatures to be exploited (possibly for wealth, sex, and of course, their hearts), and then disposed of after using them to her advantage and collecting their hearts. This could point to Mira being a misanthrope who sees no value in human life -- her method of murder is completing mutilating and goring her victims' bodies, showing her disrespect and possible indifference, disdain or hatred of humanity. As a serial killer, Mira murdered several people and harvesting their hearts to search for a "beautiful heart" that can make her feel "alive" by comforting her and exciting her emotions, like the first heart she felt as a child. Mira seems to be skilled at hiding her violent and murderous serial killer tendencies as she hasn't been found yet, even after a victim count of 18. Background Since Mira was a child, she has struggled with being able to understand and process emotions. Her mother told her that "Deep inside a person is something called a heart, which is what lets us show emotions". Mira tried her best to find out what her mother meant, including trying to learn how to smile and making facial expressions and emotions in a mirror, but she never got it right. It is heavily implied Mira would "practice" torturing and killing animals in her childhood. Later, she decided to murder a seemingly random woman around her mother's age with a knife to see what a "heart" is. It is heavily implied this woman was Eric's mother - although it is never discussed directly in the events of the game it seems this led up to Eric's father killing his son Chris and causing Eric's mental issues. Mira kept killing people to examine their hearts, and became known as a serial killer called the Heart Ripper. In 2026, Mira killed at least three people this year. These murders were in Sacramento and Roseville in California, implying that Mira lived in California. By the time of Zero Time Dilemma, Mira has killed 18 people. At some point in time, Mira met Eric at an ice cream parlor in Nebraska and the two entered a relationship. She hid her murders from him and Eric never suspected her. On December 25, 2028, Mira (claims) she joined the Dcom experiment in Nevada because she thought it looked "interesting" and "fun". In reality, she was going to be an accomplice of Zero. The prologue also implies Mira was also interested in the money she would receive for participating. Eric joined her so they could participate together. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Mira is a member of Team Q with Q, Sean and Eric. Mira is trapped in Ward Q in the facility. Branching timelines In various histories, Mira acts as a serial killer, further increasing her victim count over 20. She kills Junpei and decapitates him, slicing off his head, arms and legs. She kills Sigma Klim, Phi and Diana in one timeline, stabbing them. In another timeline received from injecting Radical-6 in the Biolab, she kills Eric with a scalpel and then proceeds to kill Sean and laugh after killing him. If Sean dies in the three-way stand-off, Eric and Mira return home and she murders him. Q-END: 1 In the Study, when choosing who to kill, choose to kill Eric. Sean will fire an arrow into Eric, causing him to slump over. Mira then proceeds to shoot him with her gun, then reveals that she is the Heart Ripper, the serial killer who extracts victim's hearts. She does this because she has never felt or understood emotions except by literally touching someone's heart. Eric is the first time she has touched the heart of someone who truly loved her. At this point, the last of the 6 X-Passes is revealed. Mira and Sean leave the shelter, with the remaining participant's (Akane's) fate being unknown. D-END: 1 On the other side of the door, D-Team meets the dying Q-Team as a result of the explosion. As they speak, Mira takes revenge by injecting Phi's leg with the Radical-6 virus she secretly took from the Biolab. Diana cannot face killing Phi and so takes Phi and Sigma out of the facility on the elevator, releasing Radical-6 via Phi in the process. Sigma realizes that this is the timeline that leads to Virtue's Last Reward, and comments "perhaps the next Sigma will do better." CQD-END: 2 After the events of the Decision Game true end, Mira eventually turned herself in to the police for her crimes as the "Heart Ripper" after learning about the true scope of emotions and conscience thanks to her time in the Underground Shelter. While incarcerated, she and Eric officially wed and she sports a ring on her finger. During a visit by Eric, Sean was brought along and had blown a hole in the prison wall. Sean took Mira's hand and quickly headed for the transporter device in hopes of using it send Mira back in time to stop herself and atone for her crimes. Quotes * "I want to see what a "heart" is. I think I'm the only one who doesn't know. Hey, that's where you hide it, right? I know where it is. Hurry up and show me!" (killing a woman as a child) * "No need to blame yourself. All you did was make the right choice." (after Sean presses the button to shower six people in acid) * "God, how dumb can you get..." * "Eric, I'm going to kill you. Do you have any last words?" * "I haven't really been able to understand emotions my whole life. Anger, sadness, pain, fear... And things like love... So when Eric said he liked me as much as he did, I didn't know why." * "Ever since I was little, I've always been told I'm callous and unfeeling. Why did the faces on people change? I never understood what expressions were. I'd take a mirror and practice making them every day, but they never quite looked right. One day, my mother told me something. Deep inside a person's chest is an object called a 'heart'... I remember thinking, 'That's unfair.' Why was everyone hiding this important thing inside so no one else could see? I wanted to see what it looked like." * "No! Not there! If you do it there, then his heart will be gone! Your heart, I have to... What a waste..." (when Eric is shot in the heart) * "I'm going to touch Eric's heart." (while digging around in his chest) * "Oh! This... this is it! I knew Eric would be different! I had a hunch when I first met him and I was right! I told you, didn't I?! And his last words were exactly the same as my first's! How incredible is that?!" (goring Eric's chest open) * "Oh... Ah... This person really, truly loved me... So this is love... This..." (Mira ripping out Eric's heart and feeling it) * "Geez... this couldn't have ended any shittier." * "Ahahaha.... hahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (after killing Eric and Sean) * "It's been a long time, Sean. It's good to see you." (Mira being truly happy) * "Eric was the one who convinced me. He said I should pay for my sins so we could be together." Trivia * Mira is similar to Gentarou Hongou and Dio in the sense that she is a "danger variable", although this time, she is an accomplice of Zero. She is allowed to run rampant around the Underground Shelter, unhindered by her bracelet. She is also apparently allowed to kill anyone she wants. * Given how it is heavily implied she killed Eric's mother (and by extension caused the death of the Kurashiki parents), Mira was responsible for the events of 999. **Additionally, Mira, either out of spite or due to being previously commanded by Zero (Delta), infected Phi with Radical-6 in D-END: 1; as a result, she is also responsible for the events of VLR. This makes her interpretable as an antagonist of the series. * Sean implies Mira and Q (Delta) have a history together. In Q-END: 2, Sean notes that Mira "always" called Delta "Q". * Mira could be considered to be the only female antagonist in the series. * Mira's favorite ice cream flavor is raspberry sherbet.https://www.facebook.com/operationbluebirdze3/posts/1024948114210916 * Mira loves to read books.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg * Mira knows what a "horizontal tango" is. * While discussing the Force Quit Box near the beginning of the game, Mira suggests that it will be "forced to end your life", which is exactly what it does. She would know this considering she's Zero's accomplice. * The epilogue files should not be mistaken as Mira's psychopathy and emotional disorders being completely cured, just one step closer to it. * Uchikoshi's Comments (Source: ZTD Premium Art Booklet): The other games featured a sexy femme fatale and Mira fills that role here. I think her design works as a sex symbol no matter what part of the world you're in. I remember the CG modeler asked, "Shall I add jiggle?" and I reflexively answered, "Yes, jiggle, by all means." "Jiggle it is then." The results should be obvious, I think. *Mira's X-Passes are Kill, Rip, Heart and Virgin. ** Kill - What she is very proficient and experienced in doing. ** Heart / Rip - She is the heart ripper; rip because she is very violent, heart because she always removes them. ** Virgin - The meaning of this one is ambiguous. It can be interpreted as Mira not being able to feel true love, or possibly indicating the status of her relation with Eric. Or it might be a reference to one of her victims - Virginia Bailey. Gallery MiraBooklet.png|Profile. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Mira with the Decision Game players. MiraCover.png|Mira. Screenshot_224.png|Mira with Team Q. MiraTrailer.png|Mira. EricAndMiraCell.jpg|"Maybe Diana's...?" EricLockedTalking.PNG|"The mastermind's right there!" EricAndMiraCell.png|"I-it talks!" (referring to Sean) Team_Q_unconsious.png|Mira unconscious. MiraMap.png|"He's got the right to see it, too." MiraTalkingLounge.jpg|"Let's go back to the Lounge." QTalk.png|Team Q talking. MiraTalkingToQ.PNG|"It'll be interesting to see how you handle this." EricAndMiraStudio.jpg|"A study? Though it's practically an entire library." TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Mira listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." MiraGun.png|Mira aiming a handgun. WeaponTriangle.png|Mira aiming a handgun at Eric. EricD4.png|Mira by Eric's bloody corpse. MiraGore1.png|Mira goring Eric. MiraFaceBlood.png|Mira goring Eric. MiraGore2.png|Mira goring Eric. MiraBlood2.png|Mira ripping Eric's heart out. MiraSpeak.gif|Mira feeling Eric's heart. MiraBlood.png|"This person REALLY TRULY LOVED ME!" MiraEscapes.png|Mira moments before escaping Ward Q with Sean. MiraBlood3.png|Mira moments before escaping Ward Q with Sean. MiraDome.png|Mira in the Quantum Computer Dome. MiraPod.png|Mira's dead body in the Pod Room. MiraBiolab.png|Mira stealing a vial of Radical-6. MiraL1.png|Mira. MiraL2.png|"Don't worry, listening to it was a lot of fun." MiraL3.png|"Oh. Mm. I just didn't think... To make a mistake like that..." MiraL4.png|Mira about to kill Sean. MiraL5.png|Mira smiling after killing Sean. MiraDeady.png|Mira's dead body. MiraVial.png|Mira causing the deaths of 6 billion people. MiraGunZTD.png|Mira holding a gun with her right hand. MiraIcon1.png|[ ALIVE ] MiraIcon2.png|[ DEAD ] Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:Killer Category:American characters Category:Antagonists